ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Treecko
Treecko is a contestant on Total Stuffed Island and is a member of Team Ugh. Total Stuffed Island History In New Heights, Treecko never got an interview since his team sucked. When Valentino asks if anyone has something to say Treecko screams "Yo". Strangely Treecko is not seen jumping in the cliff challenge. It is possible that he jumped offscreen or that the camera simply forgot to record him doing so. Treecko has a slightly small role in Dreaming About Your Balls. When Pikachu is raped by Mime Jr. and put in the cage for it, Treecko states this is "not cool". Angered by this, Valentino punches Treecko and knocks him out. Valentino then throws him in the cage. Just before entering he yells "kill the asian". In Melon vs. Melon, Treecko smacks the camera after Valentino says his team sucks. Valentino set the camera back up and ended the challenge because Treecko was being stupid and breaking the camera. Treecko gets sad and says that he thought they were tight. Not caring, Valentino tells him to shut up and that he doesn't want to see him for the rest of the episode. Treecko goes in a corner and hides. It seems that he was still in hiding during Satan's Balls as he is not seen during the cookie challenge. However he is seen in the cup challenge but doesn't speak. In Crock of Crap, Valentino states that Team Ugh has nobody on it. Treecko gets very devensive and yells at Valentino. Valentino just tells him to shut his mouth and Treecko runs off. He doesn't speak again afterwards. Treecko has some luck in Mass Elimination. During Valentino and Treecko's interview, he says one word. Ghetto. Valentino replies by randomly saying "penis". For no apperant reason, Treecko was safe from elimination. Treecko makes it to the merge in Camera Crash. Treecko is not harmed by the cars and assumingly wins the challenge. Unfortunatly his last episode is Black Man Koolaid. Though many strange eliminations happen in Total Stuffed Island, Treecko's was by far the strangest. It seemed to come out of no where at all. Valentino gave Pikachu immunity glasses and eliminated Treecko. He placed 4th overall. Personality Treecko is one of the most largely developed characters on Total Stuffed Island. He is shown as a heartful gangster. Usually the pokemon uses ghetto slang to speak. He often yells "yo" and crosses his arms all gangster like. However inside his cold gangster body is a kind pokemon willing to protect and care about those around him. He often stands up against Valentino to protect him and those around. He is one of the few to be able to stand against Valentino and not get eliminated. Trivia *Treecko is one of the 13 pokemon on the show. The others being Pikachu, Mesprit, Spoink, Azuril, Corphish, Crackachu, Mime Jr., Munchlax, Psyduck, Turtwig, Squirtle, and Aipom. *Treecko talks in a majority of episodes. In fact the only episode he doesn't speak in is Satan's Balls. Category:Total Stuffed Island Contestants Category:Team Ugh Category:Plush Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Mrfrenchtoast85's characters Category:Eliminated Contestants